Estrellas
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Muchas veces se sentía perdido en sí mismo, muchas veces creía que no iba a poder, pero cuando veía las estrellas, de cierta forma no sentía solo y creía que ella estaba ahí, luchando por volver.


**Estrella**

* * *

**Resumen: **Muchas veces se sentía perdido en sí mismo, muchas veces creía que no iba a poder, pero cuando veía las estrellas, de cierta forma no sentía solo y creía que ella estaba ahí, luchando por volver.

**Disclairmer:** Ducktales no me pertenece ~

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para el Fictober de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms", utilizando las palabras de la lista. La quinta palabra es "Estrella", así que aquí está la historia ~

* * *

**Capitulo único**

**Estrella**

_Por Amelia Badguy_

730 palabras según Word

Desde ese fatídico día en que Della había abordado la lanza de Sellene y se había marchado al espacio que su vida había cambiado completamente.

Él sólo no tenía ni la fuerza ni el dinero como para buscar a su hermana, siendo que también aprendió -por su terapeuta para controlar su ira, ahora que tendría a sus sobrinos a su cargo- que había explotado de aquella manera con Scrooge por todo el miedo que había sentido en aquel instante.

Sí bien Della siempre lo exasperaba, siempre se metía en problemas y cosas así... era su gemela, una de las únicas personas que en realidad lo comprendía, aún con sus problemas de habla, ella intentaba escucharlo y hacer las cosas para que el mundo pudiera escucharlo.

Pero ahora se había quedado sin su hermana, sin su gemela, sin su voz y a cargo de los hijos de ella, que pronto iban a salir de aquellos cascarones sobre los cuales se sentaba intentando empollar de buena manera en realidad. Ser padre era algo difícil, mucho más cuando toda la responsabilidad caía en ti luego de unas semanas que fueron un verdadero caos y horror.

Estaba enojado con el mundo, pero ahora no era el momento en que debía estar enfadado, ahora era cuando debía ser un padre para sus sobrinos, a quienes debería criar lo mejor que podía en realidad.

Leía un montón de libros, incluso el "Paternidad para idiotas", porque bueno, no tenía ninguna idea como hacer las cosas. Intentaba cantar la canción que Della le cantaba a los bebés antes de que rompieran el cascaron, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que en su voz nunca sonaría igual como en la voz de su hermana y eso lo exasperaba cada vez más y más.

Habían días en que quería mandar todo al carajo, irse en su bote a un lugar lejano, no volver nunca más, pero tenía a sus sobrinos y siempre estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría con la búsqueda de Della, cada día salían más y más naves espaciales en busca de su hermana, pero os resultados siempre eran los mismos. Nadie volvía con noticias de Della Duck.

Hasta que el nombre de su hermana casi fue prohibido por Scrooge, cuando lo obligaron a desistir con la búsqueda.

Cuando sus sobrinos rompieron sus huevos, no les pensó para nada poner los nombres que Della había escogido. Uno porque eran horribles y dos, porque bueno, prefería llamarlos de una forma en que los pequeños patitos lo fueran a entender, dios sabía todos los problemas que iban a tener sus sobrinos para entender sus palabras y no quería complicarlo más con los nombres que Della había escogido tan al azar en realidad.

Dormía poco en las noches, porque bueno, tres patitos daban demasiado trabajo, más tres patos que parecían tener en su ser todo lo aventurero de su madre, pues pocas veces se quedaban quieto y al final tenía que dormir con ellos muchas veces en su hamaca, para controlar que no fueran a hacerse ningún daño en realidad.

Pero aquellas noches que lograba dormir, algunas veces si tenía suerte, podía soñar con muchas estrellas, adornando un manto nocturno. No sabía dónde estaba en realidad, pero podía ver la Tierra en medio de todas aquellas estrellas.

Siempre recordaba que ese había sido el deseo de su hermana, explorar las estrellas para sus hijos, para que ellos tuvieran aventuras que nunca nadie había vivido antes.

Las estrellas eran lo que muchas veces lo reconfortaban de alguna manera, le hacían creer que nada malo pasaría, porque bueno... siempre había tendido a soñar con lo que Della había visto o con lo que Della había soñado... y ver la Tierra rodeada de estrellas, le hacía creer que su hermana seguía viva, que seguía viva en el espacio, luchando y teniendo nuevas aventuras para poder volver a la Tierra finalmente.

Porque ella era Della Duck, Della nunca se rendía, Della siempre quería saber las cosas y tener nuevas aventuras emocionantes y de alguna manera, sin saber cómo, su hermana siempre había salido bien parada de todas las aventuras que habían tenido.

Por eso cada vez que veía las estrellas, creía por un efímero instante que su hermana podía volver, volver y estar con su familia nuevamente.

Y él... bueno, él podría volver a ser comprendido por su hermana que amaba por sobre todo...


End file.
